Rocko's Christmas
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Read to find out how Christmas has been for Rocko ever since he and Kate married and their son, Dillon, was born! One-shot!


(A/N: It has been a while since I've written something for "Rocko's Modern Life". Still, this is one I've been writing in my head for months. This is also the first fic to give us a feel of what Rocko and Kate's son, Dillon, is like (read "Rocko's Modern Love" and "Rocko's Modern Life Improves" on deviantART to learn about Kate and Dillon). Okay, I can tell you're almost asleep, so I'll get started.)

It was Christmas Eve in O-Town. Practically everyone in town was excited, for this is the night Santa would come and leave presents. And although the stores are crowded with last-minute shoppers and everyone is cheerful, we don't have the time to stick around and see what else is going on. That's right, we're supposed to be at Rocko and Kate's house, so let's get a move on!

At Rocko and Kate's, we find the couple upstairs in their room, packing a suitcase.

"Have we got everything we'll need?" Kate asked.

"Everything but the presents, but I know how to pack those." Rocko said.

Rocko and Kate came downstairs to find their 3-year-old son, Dillon, playing with Spunky. They seemed to be having a pretty good time.

When Dillon saw his parents, he asked, "Is it time to go yet?"

"Not yet. We have to get the suitcase and all the presents in the car." Rocko told him.

"Okay." Dillon said, and he went back to playing with Spunky.

After the suitcase was put in the car, Rocko and Kate put the presents that were under the tree in some boxes (the presents weren't too big, and they weren't breakable), and they even set the stockings into one of the boxes. Once all the presents were in the boxes, Rocko and Kate put the boxes in the car. Then, when they knew they had everything they'd need for the trip, they went back inside, and Kate said, "Dillon, it's time to go now!"

"Is Spunky coming with us?" Dillon asked as Rocko helped him put on his winter gear.

"Of course." Rocko replied.

When they had their winter gear on, they got in the car, popped a Christmas CD into the car's CD player, and began the agonizing 3-and-a-half-hour drive to where Kate's parents lived.

"So, when do we get to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Dillon asked as Rocko entered the destination into their GPS system.

"It'll be a long time before we get there." Kate said.

"How long?" Dillon asked.

"Really long." Rocko said.

"I can't wait till we get there." Dillon said.

"Neither can we." Kate responded.

The long drive didn't seem so bad once Rocko and Kate started playing a game, and Dillon fell asleep about an hour into the drive.

Before they knew it, they reached their destination.

"We're here!" Rocko said.

"Hey! All right!" Dillon cheered as he hopped out of the car while Kate rushed up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Five seconds later, Kate's parents appeared in the doorway, and they were happy to see their daughter again, but they decided to save the happy reunion for after they helped Rocko and Kate get the stuff inside the house.

Once everything was in, Rocko and Kate talked with Kate's parents, Dillon looked at the pile of gifts under the tree, and Spunky was relaxing near the Heat-Surge fireplace.

After a while, Kate's parents went to go prepare dinner, and Kate was going to help, but her parents wanted her to relax, so Kate snuggled close to Rocko as they watched "The Fatheads" to pass the time. Dillon was also watching the show, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as his parents did.

A short time later, the family was having dinner, and everyone was happy. When dinner was over, Kate and Rocko helped Kate's parents with the dishes while Dillon went back to the living room to watch "The Fatheads". Spunky just curled up close to Dillon, who petted him very gently.

When the dishes were done, Kate noticed that the Christmas lights were on.

"They've been on for a while now, Katie. They came on while we were having dinner." Kate's dad pointed out.

"I guess I hadn't noticed." Kate sighed.

"You know, seeing the lights gives me an idea. How about we check out the decked-out houses while we take Spunky for a walk?" Rocko suggested.

"Now there's an idea." Kate's mom said.

So everyone put on their winter gear, and once the leash was attached to Spunky's collar, they set off.

Some minutes later, Dillon said that his legs were tired. So Kate's dad picked him up and carried him for the rest of the walk.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Dillon said.

"Anything for my favorite grandson." Kate's dad smiled.

"He's our only grandson." his wife reminded him.

"And that's why he's our favorite." he replied as Dillon relaxed.

Later, the family returned, and Dillon went back to looking at the presents under the tree. After a minute or so, he asked, "Can we open our Christmas presents tonight?"

"Dillon, we open the presents on Christmas morning." Rocko said.

"How about just one present?" Dillon suggested.

"Dillon, I know how badly you want to open the presents, because I was just the same when I was younger, but I waited, and when I opened them on Christmas Day, I discovered that they were worth the wait." his mother said.

"And if your mother survived the long wait, then you can, too." Kate's dad said.

"Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow." Dillon said.

"Good for you." Kate's mom said.

Then Rocko read the poem "Twas The Night Before Christmas" (with everybody saying the last line in unison). When the poem was done, everyone got ready for bed, and then they went to sleep so Santa would come.

The next morning, Dillon was the first one to wake up, and he remembered what day it was. However, he could see that his parents were still asleep, so he quietly got out of bed and ran to the living room to see if Santa came.

"All right! More presents!" Dillon cheered, excited.

But then his grandparents entered the room, and Dillon was afraid that he woke them up.

"We were just getting dressed when we heard you." Kate's mom assured him.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're already dressed, so you must've been up before I came out here." Dillon said, noticing that his grandparents were dressed for the day.

"So, where are your parents?" Kate's dad asked.

"They're still asleep. Spunky's still asleep, too." Dillon answered.

"Let's let 'em sleep until breakfast is ready." Kate's mom said, and she got right to preparing breakfast, which happened to be cinnamon buns, and the wonderful scent wafted through the house.

When the scent of the buns reached the room where Rocko and his family slept, Spunky caught the scent and woke up. And he started barking loud enough to rouse Rocko and Kate from their slumber.

"Spunky, be quiet." Rocko groaned, putting his pillow over his head.

"Rocko, it's obviously time to get up." Kate said to her husband.

"It is?" Rocko asked.

"Yep. Plus, Mom's fixing cinnamon buns for breakfast." Kate said, having caught the scent of the cinnamon buns.

"Alright!" Rocko said. They quickly got up and got dressed for the day, but when they noticed that Dillon was missing, they figured that he was up and about already.

Sure enough, they were right about Dillon being up, but he was still in his pajamas.

"Oh well, we can help him get dressed after breakfast." Kate said.

"True." said Rocko.

After breakfast, Rocko and Kate got Dillon dressed for the day, and then the presents were handed out. Then they had to decide the order in which they would open the presents. Once that detail was taken care of, everyone opened their presents, and they got exactly what they wanted!

Towards the afternoon, Kate's parents were going to prepare Christmas dinner, and this time, Rocko and Kate helped while Dillon watched Christmas specials of some cartoons he liked.

When dinner was ready, they sat down to a feast (which villains can't stand in the least). Once they finished dinner, they didn't have dessert, 'cause they were kinda full, so they watched "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" while they digested. By the time the Christmas special was over, they were ready for dessert, which was pumpkin pie!

After they finished dessert, they thought of having one last look at the decked-out houses, but it was too cold, so they decided to watch "White Christmas" instead. That was fun, and Rocko, Kate, and Kate's parents were all singing along with the songs in the movie.

Then the movie was over, and everyone felt tired, so they decided that it was time to go to bed. Dillon was kind of sad that Christmas was over, but it had been a good one.

And we heard them exclaim as they turned out the light, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

The End

And that's how Rocko has been celebrating Christmas ever since. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a merry Christmas, like Rocko, Kate, and Dillon had!


End file.
